The invention is for a grab for a slot machine. The slot machine primarily comprises a sealed cabinet with a window glass, a layer of a material or carpet on the bottom of the cabinet, prizes of different value arranged on the carpet, a moving crab which can move in various directions installed in the cabinet above the said prizes. A grab for picking up the prizes is suspended from the crab by means of a cable. The grab can be raised and lowered by the cable, which runs through a tube freely suspended in the crab. There is an opening in the cabinet for withdrawal of any prizes which may be picked up by the grab.
It has been observed, heretofore, that when the grab reaches the bottom after its downward movement, it may tip to thereby restrict the chances of picking up a prize. Similarly, these chances are limited by the swinging motion of the grab during the movement of the crab, the grab being suspended from the crab, and during changes of direction of movement of the crab.